Total Drama: Diaries
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: What happen when 12 OC participate in a new season of Total Drama with a new host..? Nothing new, just your regular SYOC but wait! What if each camper has a "Diary" that show them the future? Find out the answer here in Total Drama: Diaries! SYOC CLOSED, thanks to everyone who submitted a character n.n
1. Intro

The camera shows what seems to be your average island from total drama, nothing new... except for the fact that McLean was nowhere to be found... and a rundown plane just crashed on it.

"Oh, crap!" said a rebel looking young man upon seeing the plane in HIS island.

Said Young man got smooth fair skin and his eyes are red with dark bags under them due to sleep deprivation, His hair is maroon with reddish highlights, is a bit long and spiky with many bangs that points down, some of these cover his forehead and nearly his eyes.

He wears a ragged black hoodie trench coat, a pale purple undershirt, a black fingerless glove in his right hand, jeans and purple sneakers.

He also carries a pair of big pale purple headphones on his neck.

all in all we can say that he doesn't take a good care of himself... or in other hand he wanted an alternative look, which is very likely...

He turns back toward the camera, and despite the crashed plane, he grinned widely.

"Hello pals! I am Friedrich Schwarzer, you may know me as an international pro gamer and a member of the Mavericks!"

He smiles proudly.

"But from now on, I will be also a host of a new season for total drama!"

He opens his arms and the camera zooms out to reveal more of the island, we can see the previously crashed plane, now, on fire.

"Don't mind that, is the plane of the other Total drama's show that is on air right now. Not as good as mine, of course. I mean, have you seen the host haircut? I believe it is called Total Drama villains, their island is right there, by the way"

He points his finger behind him, and we can see a island at the distance.

"But our season is going to be way better than the other, right, Liz?"

From the trees appears a tall and beautiful woman with a cute smile. She has some good curves and her skin is pale but kinda rosy, she looks at the camera with her big and cute sky blue eyes. she also wears big round glasses. Her hair is straight, styled in two long streaks in both sides of her face and a bang that falls in the middle of her eyes, it is platinum blonde and goes past her waist, practically to her tighs. Unlike Friedrich, she dresses a little formal, wearing a white cloak/coat with golden lines, a hood in her head and long sleeves that turn domed in the shoulders, it's very long and reach the floor, under it she wears a white dress shirt with a red ribbon in her chest, a aquamarine colored short skirt and black stockings with brown dress shoes.

"Of course Fried!"

Says she, Friedrich then hugs her with his arm in a friendly and somewhat flirting motion, and, incredibly, she doesn't pull away and instead seems to be happy about it!

"Our girl here is Liz, the new co-host of this season"

Introduces the host.

"Hi everyone, I am Elizabeth Hollowjack, but call me Liz, please"

"And now, Liz, explain us, why this season going to be so special?"

The girl giggles, and pulls out a phone from her cloak and shows it to the camera.

"This season holds a special feature... each camper will have the ability of knowing the future through something we like to call the future diaries. Each camper, according to their personality, traits, hobbies, and life will get a "diary" of some sort that can show them a specific entries of what will happen in the future. For example, here I have the diary of the observer, it shows the future of the things I observe"

"But there's a lot of other kind of diaries!"

Beams Friedrich.

"Like the diary of the victory, it shows you how to win a challenge!"

"Or the diary of the friends, it tells you what your friends are doing"

Also explains Liz.

"And much more! depending how and who you are, we'll give you a unique diary to help your team... and eventually win a hundred million dollars!"

Now Friedrich got excited and raised his arms in the air, but then, he felt a tug in his shirt. he looks down to see a small boy- apparently one of the interns that was trying to put down the fire of the plane.

"Sorry, we ran out of time. Leave they with the author notes"

Friedrich looks disappointed and scratch his head.

"Really? I was on roll! Can't the producers give us another five minutes?"

The small interns doesn't even blink and responds quickly.

"They can; but that would increase the nominee cost"

The new host sighs and looks at the camera again.

"Well, hope you'll send a lot of applications! we'll see you next time in Total. Drama. Diaries!"

A/N: Hi! Aleister Bloodrive here! This time bringing you a new SYOC project with the help of my sister Seven Alice!

As you can see this is a somewhat crossover with The Future Diary/Mirai Nikki and Total Drama!

As our lovely host just tell us, every camper is going to have a future diary that can show them specific stuffs about their future... all the details will be explained later, but you must know two things: First is, the one who gives the diaries are WE, that way there's gonna to be a surprise element when you discover what the diary of your character does!

And second, there's going to be a limit of how many diaries can be used in each challenge, only two persons can use their diaries to help their teams during the challenges, this rule will disappear after the merge since then there will be no more teams!

Did you know about my other project? it's called "Total Drama: Villains" and happens at the same time as this one if you don't know! xP

Now the for the SYOC part...

Rules:

-Don't try to create a character with specific traits to gain a specific Diary! or at least try to not be so obvious...

Make your character as you would usually do for any SYOC, Seven Alice and I will take care of the Diaries.

-I can't accept characters that I already have in Villains since they're already on the other island, unless they can be in two places at the same time o.0

-Make your characters unique! no two dimension OC or overly used stereotypes please, they're boring and I will not accept them.

-Submit your character via PM please, I would not accept any character that is in the reviews.

And you must be wondering "Where is the fucking app!? " well, it is on my profile to give you an easy copy and paste xD

Now go! there are 12 open spots for the campers AND! two spot open for the interns if you're interested!


	2. Preview and intern App

Now, we can see the island again. It looks more normal now that the interns took care of the burning plane. Actually, the place looks somewhat lonely and quiet.

"Where's everyone?" Says Friedrich, who's drinking a cup of coffee while Liz is reading various papers, probably forms of the campers-to-be.

"This is supposed to be Total Drama diaries, not Total Drama Ghost Island! Where's my interns? Where's my crowd?!"  
Liz blinks a little confused, then looks around to find that Fried is right; the whole place is so lonely it almost deserves the title of "Ghost Island"

"We need more people Liz, we need fans!"  
He looks down to see the small intern from last time. Now we can see him more closely, he's actually a pretty cute small and skinny boy with very pale skin, it is practically white. His hair is also white and goes past his chin almost to his shoulders, it is kinda messy, with some long strands of his bangs in the middle of his face, and also includes a distinct cowlick in the top of his head. His eyes are golden, they are half closed, his face displaying no emotion. Right now, he dresses in a school uniform of sorts, with a black-bluish unbuttoned blazer, a white dress shirt under it, a little sky blue ribbon in his collar, black pants and silver boots. He's also wearing a black fingerless glove in his left hand, the nails of that hand are painted in black, and a pair of blue and white headphones with little angel wings in his shoulders. He's not so weird, just a common level of weirdness we can tolerate.

Then again, this season is about campers reading the future in diaries, so... not really very normal.

I forgot to mention that the intern is actually covered in ash. Most likely due to having to take care of the burning plane. Friedrich puts a hand on his shoulder, and he doesn't even react, or even blink. He keeps himself emotionless, thing that is seriously starting to be unnerving, but both hosts seem to be already used to it.

"Kirill, my little man, my Maverick apprentice! where are your intern partners?"  
Asks Fried to the intern, whose name apparently is Kirill.

"My intern partners...? Oh, they. They are... well..."  
Kirill trails off. Like he actually didn't wanted to say what happened to the other interns.

"Did something happen to them?"  
That was Liz. Worry evident in her voice.

"Mmmhh? no. They are busy helping out the host of Total Drama villains. Right now I am the only intern"

Upon hearing that, Friedrich scoffs and crosses his arms.

"Cool. why does Mr. haircut always get the good stuff?"

He Turns to see Liz.

"Know what? I am getting my own bunch of interns for this season! that's not going to stop a Maverick!"

He smiles, a little sly, but a smile nonetheless.

"We are getting more intern pals for you, Kirill! at least five of them"

Now, Kirill shook his head. His face still devoid of emotion.

"That would increase the nominee cost. The producers would allow a maximum of two more interns"

Friedrich sly grin doesn't falter.

"Well, two it would be"

Meanwhile, Liz just smiles at his host partner excitement.

Seven Alice: Hi there! we are getting a lot of awesome contestants so here's another preview for you all! also talking a bit more about the fact we are accepting two interns since the ninja interns are helping in total drama villains... anyways here's the app for interns if any of you are interested ;)

App:

•Basic:

Full Name:

Nickname: (If any)

Label/Stereotype: (Be ORIGINAL)

Age: (12-18)

Gender:

Sexuality: (Everything is welcome.)

Personality: (The most detailed possible.)

Bio: (optional)

•Appearance:

Race/Skin:

Body build:

Hair: (Length, Color and style.)

Eyes:

Height/Weight:

•Clothes:

Normal: (Their everyday clothes that they use in almost all the episode.)

Opinion of the Host (Friedrich):

Opinion of Co-Host (Liz):

Opinion of the head intern (Kirill):

•Personal Stuffs:

Talent/s:

Running Gag/s:

Darkest secret: (It can be whatever that they want to hide from everyone like something embarrassing.)  
(optional. Seven Alice just tough it would be funny to keep this field)

How good are they following orders?: (The hosts and Kirill are your superiors, you must follow their orders... even if you don't want to)

Reason to be an intern: (money? showing skills? out of frustration because you were not accepted as a contestant?)

•Others:

Quotes: (Optional.)

Anything Else?: (Optional, Anything that I forget to ask for or that I need to know about your character.)

As you see, much shorter since interns are not getting a future diary. You can also find the app in Aleister Bloodrive profile. We are posting a preview of the accepted contestants very soon, so until then, happy submitting! 


	3. Update

Aleister Bloodrive: Hi there! I'm back with another little preview and update, nothing great, we are just gonna list the accepted characters that make the cast so far and a few words from they...

Did I mention that we are also going to list their diaries..? YES! WE ARE ALSO GOING TO REVEAL THE NAME OF THEIR DIARIES! xD

Male Campers: 6/6

1-[Cole Levandioskowi]

Creator: GirlsPower54

Title: The Rebellious but Friendly Gang Survivalist and user of the Diary of Problems.

Age: 17.

"DANGER IS HERE! DANGER IS HERE! SERIOUSLY MAN! I TOLD YOU THAT DANGER IS HEREEEEEEE!"

2-[King Kaius Godwyn St. Clare]

Creator: Update Username xx

Title: The Thrill Seeker and user of the Necessity Diary.

Age: 18.

"Man, I'm a fucking King. Seriously. They should just crown me right now."

3-[Dale Montgomery Lawson]

Creator: Michael15

Title: The Weird Pacifist and user of the Well-being Diary.

Age: 16.

"Can't we just get along nicely? It's awful to see my teammates fighting each others... I just can take it!"

4-[Aztaroth Matthew]

Creator: MorbidGinger

Title: The World Class Gambler and user of the Gambler Diary.

Age: 16.

"I'm not that different, I have a dream like anyone..."

5-[Jason "Jace" Eli Yang]

Creator: Lime-lensed Lord

Title: The Gender-fluid dancer and user of the Chance Diary.

Age: 17.

"I'm queer and I'm here, so suck it up princess."

6-[Rick "Disco" Marian Gaynor]

Creator: Pichu77

Title: The Outdated Disco Dancer and user of the Flirting Diary.

Age: 15.

"Don't be a drag, get down and dance! Can you dig it?".

Female Campers: 6/6

1-[Brujah Dewitt]

Creator: JazzyMusic123

Title: The cynical Tomboy and user of the Sports Diary.

Age: 18.

"I'm not going to lie you, that was the most stupid thing in the world, at this rate you'll be eliminated soon."

2-[Nevaeh Hasbri White]

Creator: TheProtecterOfHim

Title: The ADHD Princess and user of the Telltale Diary.

Age: 15.

"May fate wish that I found my prince on this magical island! it's a great time for a song...!"

3-[Arianna Rodriguez]

Creator: Omakin

Title: The Young Writer and user of the Truth Diary.

Age: 12.

"This is going to be an amazing experience for me, not to mention the awesome friends I'm making..!"

4-[Valerie Olivia Lovelock]

Creator: xBloodLegendx

Title: The Seductive Aristocrat and user of the Flirting Diary.

Age: 16.

"I promise to always be by your side. Or under you. Or on top..."

5-[Hui Kobayashi]

Creator: Jackhammerman

Title: The Brainy Shortstuff and user of the Puzzle Diary.

Age: 17.

"Don't underestimate me, my silence is the proof of my intelligence."

6-[Kayla Grimsley]

Creator: SoggyBreadLoaf

Title: The Housekeeper And user of the Maid Diary.

Age: 16.

"O-oh o-okay, I'll clean this up..!"

Interns: 2/2

1-Damien Price.

Creator: Omakin

Also know as: The Unlucky boy.

Age: 13.

2-Suki Atychia.

Creator: Spiderpig2398

Also know as: The Walking Misfortune.

Age: 17.

And after a long And tortuous process of selection we at last have a full cast!

Also, what do you think about the diaries so far? I guess that not much since we only gives you the names, a few ones are self explanatories but most of them don't give you even a clue! So what do you think each diary do and what's your favorite? Tell us in the reviews!

Did you notice that there are TWO Flirting Diaries..? well it's not a typo! just wait for the first challenge...

The same for the characters, what do you think of they?

If you're wondering how they look don't worry, everyone will get a full introduction in the first chapter including a well deserved physical description and all those stuffs xD

By the way don't forget to leave a follow and a Fav n.n


	4. Here comes the interns!

Again in the island, Kirill walked over to Friedrich and Liz. The host was in the docks, looking at the distance while the co-host seemed worried about his mental state.

"What is he doing?" Asked Kirill. monotone voice, emotionless face as usual. The girl turned to see him.

"He's waiting for the contestants to arrive... but I have not the heart to tell him that they're not arriving today..." Suddenly, Fried started yelling.

"HEY! I think that one's the boat...! Ough, fake alarm. Is just a tuna boat" With that, he turned to stare at the distance again. Probably worrying Liz more. Kirill just shrugged and walked towards him.

"Hey Kirill, did the interns already arrive?" Asked the taller man, mischievous grin never leaving his face. Kirill nodded.

"Yes. One of them, His name is Damien" Fried nodded.

"Cool, cool. Now, can you bring me some coffee? I've been awake practically the whole week" Kirill walked away. A minute later he reappeared, strangely enough he came back from the opposite side that he went, and suddenly, handed Friedrich a huge bag of coffee beans. Fried managed a "Wha...?" before Kirill could explain.

"Hiring The interns increased The nominee cost. Consequently, The producers were not kind enough to give us a coffee machine" Friedrich just shrugged.

"I can live with that. Bring me a spoon" Kirill almost literally pulled a spoon from thin air and handed it to the host, who grabbed it and started eating the coffee beans. Not the most healthy decision, but nothing can be done about that.

Leaving Fried with his caffeine treat and a probably too worried Liz, Kirill went back to the intern's cabin, were the first intern was unpacking his stuff.

"Damien" Said Kirill upon entering. Said male, the first intern, was a 13 year old boy who's 5'12'' tall, strangely enough he is taller than Kirill, who's 16. Damien is scrawny and Caucasian, with dark brown hair that reaches his neck and is combed. He has dark green, round eyes. Everything seems to be a bit dark about this male, since he's wearing Black sweatpants, dark blue converses, a red shirt under a dark blue hoodie, and white socks. Also his mood is a little dark itself, since he looks a little depressed as he accommodates his stuff in the higher bed bunk. Suddenly, the wood holding the bunk shattered and the whole bed fell. Damien just sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"This happened to me in home a lot" Numbled him. Kirill didn't even blinked, neither he seemed affected by the nearly destruction of the bunk. He just stared. This made Damien uncomfortable, so he tried to giggle nervously to try and cover a little his screw up. Man, he just arrived an hour ago and already he was destroying the whole place with his bad luck. It took a moment, a very long moment, but Kirill finally answered.

"I see. Now, make yourself at home"

Confessional: Damien

"I don't know what I am even doing here, do interns even get confesionals?" His shoulders slump.

"Either way... I don't know what I am doing here, in the island. Why did they hire me? maybe I'll end up killing someone. Probably Kirill. I can't blame him if he's mad at me for destroying everything I touch"

End Confessional.

Damien was about to try and fix the bunk, 'try' being the key word as that kind of destruction can't actually be fixed, but then, He heard a scream. A feminine one.

"What's that?" Kirill shook his head in a silent "I don't know" as they exited the cabin to search for the source of the scream. It didn't sounded like Liz, though.

Outside, everything was pretty normal. Until Damien caught sight of something.

"There!" It was a wooden log, being carried by the river. It wasn't empty, as someone's feet peeked out of it. The person, apparently a girl, screamed again, as the river met an end to give place to a waterfall. needless to say, the person in the log fell from it with a prolonged scream.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Both Kirill and Damien grimaced, as the log landed with a splash. They both got close to aid the person. Or to see if she even survived the fall.

"A-Are you okay?" Asked a unsure Damien. A moment passed, but luckily, the person answered back.

"Get me out of here please!" Practically begged her. Damien was about to try and lift the log, but Kirill held a hand, silently asking for him to stop. Damien stepped back, and the smaller boy grabbed the log with both his hands and pulled it from the water to the safety of the ground. Damien just stared, surprised at the unexpected strength of the small intern.

The log, being a piece of rotten wood, cracked open as soon as it hit the ground, letting go of the soaked girl inside. She seemed to be still frightened, but her fear softened a little once she saw the two males.

"Thanks..." Muttered her. She was a small girl but a little bulky, not really light or dark in terms of skin, more like something in the middle. Her hair is about chest-length, with a sandy color to it, unrestrained but with a wide comb stuck on it for unknown reasons. Her cute eyes being a somewhat gentle, relaxed blue, and Her clothes being... well... just a dull white long-sleeved shirt and some tie-dye pants, now drenched in water. However, aside from the comb, the thing that catches the eye is a notably, dark scar along her cheeks.

"Could you tell me where the host is? I tried searching for him, but got lost and ended up stuck in the log. Don't ask me how it ended in the river because I have no idea" She laughed awkwardly, trying time find the bright side of that awful situation, but eventually her shoulders slumped and a sad expression gracing her features.

"Sure" Kirill nodded. He was about to lead the way towards the host, who by now might be drunk in coffee beans, but he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait" Said him. The girl, who was being helped by Damien to get up, stopped and tilted her head in confusion. The smallest of the interns got a little close, like trying to find something in her. That was kinda unnerving, since Kirill didn't changed his emotionless expression as he analyzed her. Eventually, he found the huge comb in her hair and examined it quietly, a moment later, he backed and pulled a piece of paper from his blazer. "Is your name Suki Atychia?"

She nodded and smiled."Yes, that's me"

Kirill nodded. "Welcome to the island, from now on you will be the second intern helping this season"

Suki's eyes widened almost immediately. "No, no no no, I am one of the contestants. I am supposed to get a diary, or something"

She scratched her head, and Damien crossed his arms, a confused look in his face."I don't understand. Campers are supposed to come tomorrow or later, not today"

"I AM a camper, I got the acceptance E-mail and it said I should come today" She slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Damn my luck. what just happened?"

Damien shrugged, a little sad for the girl. "A... misfortune, maybe?"

Suki nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me"

Kirill, who had been silent, raised a finger to his chin and stared in the distance for a moment, lost in though.

"Actually" Both Damien and Suki looked at him, expectantly. "I think I know what happened. Producers said something about a problem with the contestant's apps"

The story, in fact, is really funny. Or maybe not. It was just one normal day in the Total drama studios. The producers just agreed to air two new seasons of total drama at the same time, to see which one of them got more audience. Those two seasons are Total Drama: Villains and Total Drama: Diaries.

Things were running smoothly, due the special feature of the diaries that allow you to see the future, Total Drama diaries was receiving a absurd number of apps and auditions, most of persons wanting to win and keep the given future diary for their daily life. Very wise.

In other hand, Total Drama Villains was not faring too well. The host was obviously not happy about it. Seriously, the only incoming auditions were from persons that are in the hail. Some others were from people that just got out from the hail. and the others were hairdressers offering the host their services. Geez, really, the host hair's awful.

Harald, said host growled and crossed his arms, clenching his teeth. Unhappy was a soft word, he was practically breathing fire from the anger. Until he saw something interesting.

In the middle of the studio's lobby there was three boxes. One labeled "Total Drama Diaries auditions" almost completely filled with tapes. Other said "Total Drama Villains auditions" this one had almost no tapes. Just a few scattered around, and the last one labeled with "Interns" it also had few tapes, too.

Harald, –The evil Harald– looked around, no one was looking at that moment, so he got close to the box with total drama diaries auditions and took as much tapes as his hands could carry, and without any tenderness he let them inside total drama villains audition's box, some video tapes falling in the floor. With no one staring, he laughed maniacally and started walking away, but then he stopped as he stomped a tape. He took it and looked at it for moment.

"Ah, who cares" With that, he absent mindedly dismissed it. The tape falling in the box for the interns.

Curiously, the tape was labeled "Suki"

Both Damien and Suki were in awe, mouths hanging open at the end of Kirill's tale.

"Then, I am an intern because of the villain guy?" Kirill nodded.

"If you don't want to, That is fine. But no more boats are coming to the island today. You can wait for the next one to arrive, but I don't assure you it will happen soon" Kirill paused for a moment. "However, if you want to stay as an intern..."

He paused. Damien and Suki stared at him, waiting for him to continue. The moment lasted too long for their tastes.

"...You are right on time. We were just about to eat lunch" They both blinked. A "We were?" coming out from Damien. The head intern started walking towards The cabin, and Suki followed him, not knowing what else to do, Damien following close behind.

Once in the cabin, the male interns handed Suki a towel and offered her something to eat.

"So, you are staying, or...?"

Asked a curious Damien. He was about to eat a spoonful of his soup, but a large bee landed in his hand, most likely to sting him. Out of fear, Damien dropped his spoon and it fell in the bowl of soup, splashing the hot liquid in the intern face. Almost immediately, he freaked out and started running around the cabin.

"Ah! HOT!" Shouted him. Suki raised an eyebrow, as well as Kirill, who by now was already used to Damien's bad luck. Suki pulled out her phone, meeting that the island had no signal, but it slipped from her hands and fell in her own steaming bowl of soup. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, but then, her mood brightened a little.

"Know what? I am staying. I must admit that while I puked like 8 times in the boat, the rolling log thing was quite funny" She pulled her phone out of the soup with care.

"I was going to replace it with the new model, anyways" Kirill nodded, and Damien (who Kirill handed an ice bag to put on his burned face) nodded and smiled.

"That's great. welcome, then. My name's Damien by the way" Suki smiled at that. Damien did, too. Then, they both turned to see Kirill. for their surprise, he was... chuckling. A creepy, unnerving, and wry smile on his face while he did so.

"Then... I guess we'll be like a family from now on" The other interns just stared, wide eyed, probably scared. In matter of a second, Kirill returned to his normal, emotionless and monotone self. He stood and exited the cabin, muttering a little "excuse me"

"Who's him?"Asked Suki.

"Kirill, The head intern" Suki nodded, and tried to keep eating her now phone-flavored soup.

Seven Alice: Hi! I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of the interns. I hope I portrayed them right, so please let me know in the reviews! and sorry if my grammar is a bit weird, my english is not as good as Aleister's, by the way I had a lot of fun writing this, so, Thanks for reading!

Toodles!


	5. Chapter 1

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sun has just rise in the horizon and with him a new day...

Anyways the image quickly change to show us the docks where the host of this season is sitting and drinking a cup of icy coffee.

"Hey people-who-are-watching-your-tv! how's everything? fine? cool! Now, now... let's me welcoming you all to Total Drama: Diaries! I'm the host, Friedrich Schwarzer, today 12 campers whose ages goes from 12 to 18 will come to this godforsaken island, compete in challenges and face the judgement of their own teammates to win... One hundred million dollars..! WAIT! there's more! I told you that there's something else!" Yells the Maroon haired young.

"You're right Fried, there's something special in this season." Said the blonde Co-Host who just appears.

"Do you remember Liz right? She is gonna be our Co-Host but you already know that, don't you?" Ask Fried in a bit sarcastic tone.

"We have already meet... unless you didn't watched the intro episode... in any case I'm Elizabeth Hallowjack but just call me Liz." Introduces Liz herself -again-.

"Yeah, we know you, we love you and all those stuffs but tell us Liz what is that special something..?" Ask Friedrich with a grin on his face.

"The diaries of course! this season named after they so it's kinda logical that this diaries as we called them will be one of the main point of this competition." While saying this the head intern Kirill came and give Liz a black case that upon finishing to speak she open, inside we can see 12 smartphone, you know the ones with a full tactile screen the most basic stuffs of these days.

"You see, the diaries originally were going to take any shape from a book to a recorder! but our scientific had problems making a quantum computer look like a book... so in the end they chose to make them look like the omnipresent smartphone that everyone have these days!" Explain Friedrich.

"But even this amazing pieces of technology with the power of show us the future are nothing without someone to use them." Adds Liz.

"Exactly Liz, and here comes our campers! also know as 'Diary Users'!" Exclaimed a excited Friedrich who also points towards the ocean... towards a boat to be more precise. Said boat soon reach the docks and the first camper get down to the island.

"Ladies and gentleman give a warm welcome to our first diary user... Cole!"

[Cole Levandioskowi]  
Title: The Rebellious but Friendly Gang Survivalist and user of the Diary of Problems.  
Age: 17.

The first user stood 6'0" tall, has a fair skin tone, perhaps with a slight tan with a rather Muscular build, he have round blue eyes and his hair Reaches his neck being brown in color with blonde highlights, and is neatly combed.  
It also must be noted that he has a tattoo of a fire breathing dragon on his right hand, a scar going over his right eye and another scar on his left elbow to lower left arm. And if not intimidating enough just take a look at his clothes, Hooded Black unzipped leather jacket, blue t-shirt with a red skull, black sweatpants with a blue stripe on the outer side and chains, black and red sneakers, white socks, orange fingerless gloves, shark tooth necklace, green bandana around his neck, dark purple wristband on his right wrist, dark maroon baseball cap with a pair of sunglasses perched on top of the cap, spiked bracelet on his left wrist, gray digital watch on his left wrist. All in all a really tough looking guy.

"Hey Fried! it's great to be on this season I'm totally ready to take over this show!" Greets Cole, apparently happy to see Friedrich.

"Looks like you're ready... but no camper on this island can be truly ready without a diary!" Respond Friedrich.

"Here, take this one." Said Liz at the same time as she gives Cole one of the smartphone disguised Diaries.

"Wow... so this is a diary? I was expecting something more impressing than just a phone." Cole take his diary and quick finds himself opening an application named "DIARY" that like the email and the google store comes already pre-installed.

"Straight to the point, huh? what we just give you is 'the diary of problems' it's entries show you the future problems you are going to face, what exactly 'problems' means is up to you since you're his user, you see... a lot of diaries have their entries write from a future point of view of their users." explain Friedrich.

"That's cool man but what's the point of knowing my future problems, is not like I can just run away from them or..." Cole was then interrupted by Liz who continue the explanation of the diary.

"Actually, there isn't a fixed future, a entry can be changed depending of your actions..." then Friedrich continue.

"In other words you're the only one that control your destiny, knowing what your future problems are allows your to avoid them before those even happens!"

"For real!? that diary rocks! let me see... oh crap!" Yells Cole after checking his diary and quickly makes a dash.

"I'm safe?" ask Cole.

"What said the entry?" Questioned Liz.

"it said 'A Seagull is going to poop in my head' and so I..." Then just as the diary said a Seagull poop exactly in the same place where Cole was just standing a few seconds ago.

"Talking about avoiding a bullet, hahaha! go and enjoy your diary pal, we still have a lot of people to introduce." Cole give a nod to the host and walks away while checking his diary.

"Well as you can see a few boats already arrive so let's speed up the things a bit, can we?" Said Friedrich as the next camper appears.

[Brujah Dewitt]  
Title: The cynical Tomboy and user of the Sports Diary.  
Age: 18.

"The island is just what I expected from a total drama show... the name is Brujah Dewitt by the way." declared the second camper, a pretty buffy but also pretty average, light pale girl. her plain orange-red hair into a middle length ponytail, it actualky matchs well with her apple-green big eyes. She wears a basketball snapback cap, and for clothing a plain white t-shirt, dark red hoodie jacket, plain dark jeans, and some red converse sneakers. Also It can be noticed that she has a yellow rose tattoo on her arm.  
Overall not as intimidating as Cole, but very strong looking.

"Actually I wanted a resort and a spa but the producers just don't give us enough money..." Adds a not so happy Liz.

"Well... they actually give us a lot of money but making 12 quantum computers of the size of a phone isn't easy or cheap, but worry not! once this become a hit we'll get more cool stuffs for the challenges!" Said a optimistic Friedrich but the old and ruined looking camp behind him tell us another story...

"Cool, no offense but aren't you supposed to give me a phone like that one." She point toward Cole who is still checking his diary.

"Right, right... sorry looks like I trail off, here is your diary, the sports diary! as the name suggest it's entries show you the future events regarding any sport!" Explain Friedrich while Liz hands over Brujah's diary.

"It doesn't have any entry, it's broken or what?" Questioned Brujah.

"Mmm... Liz can you tell us what happen with her diary?" Requested Friedrich and Liz happily complies.

"It's supposed to show you the future events about any sport in detail, this diary is a lot more specific than Cole's one but only works when you're going to play any sport." Well that makes sense.

"I see, at least I know that the first challenge isn't any kind of sport." Declares Brujah as she walks towards Cole side.

"She is more smart than she look... but watch out! our third camper has just arrived!" Shout Friedrich as he and Liz greets the next camper this time a guy.

[King Kaius Godwyn St. Clare]  
Title: The Thrill Seeker and user of the Necessity Diary.  
Age: 18.

"Greetings Friedrich and Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to be here, my name is King Kaius Godwyn St. Clare but please just call me Kai." Looks like this camper is well mannered but then again this is total drama so any manners are a oddity.

Anyways he is caucasian, but lightly tanned. Looking very Lean and athletic with his 6'3 in height and his strong upper body, his Tousled light brown hair in medium length, having windswept look. his eyes being bright blue. we can note that he wears a black thumb ring and a blue leather bracelet on his right wrist with his name- not Kai, but Godwyn. He also has two piercings on his left ear and one on his right, and a small but noticeable scar on his left jawline.  
Speaking of oddities, just look at him! he dresses in a plain shirt with a Dolce Gabbana Marlon Brando hoodie and a Valentino appliqué camouflage bomber jacket with black skinny jeans and his Balmain Taiga Ranger boots. Well, this just got lengthy...

"Eh... Hi to you too! I'll take your offer and call you Kai, it sounds kinda neat by the way." Tells Friedrich, Kai in other hands was looking at Friedrich attire and grimace a little.

"Excuse me but looks like you know nothing about fashion at all." Points Kai.

"Nope, I don't know and don't care, this fine coat is like a lucky charm so I always wore it." That was Friedrich brilliant argument.

"I see... this island really needs someone with knowledge about fashion and style like me."

"Suit yourself pal, just don't get eliminated too soon and don't forget your Diary." After saying this Liz handed over Kai his Diary.

"Now you're the user of the 'Necessity Diary', it show you the needs of everyone before they are needed... it's a kinda complex diary but you're his user so you should be able to use it." Try to explain Liz, the diary was indeed the hardest to understand so far.

"I give it a try..." Said Kai before checking it for the first time. "It's actually really easy to use, their entries tells me a lot of stuffs that you guys needs AND I am the answer to all those needs, after all I'm a king." Explains a not so modest Kai before walk away with the others users.

"I guess that only person that can fully master a diary it's their user." Wonders our host.

"Look Friedrich here comes our next camper!" Told Liz.

"Right, we still have to meet a lot of campers, well not exactly a LOT since we're only gonna to have 12 campers, talking about 12... let's meet the littlest of our competitors, Arianna!" Friedrich was right, the next girl in appear has barely 12 years old.

[Arianna "Aria" Rodriguez]  
Title: The Young Writer and user of the Truth Diary.  
Age: 12.

"Hi! it was a long trip in that boat but at last I'm here! My name is Arianna Rodriguez but my friends calls me Aria, it's that ok?" Introduces herself the young Aria, She's actually very cute, with her small and average complexion. Alongside her Long Auburn Hair in Twin Tails, they are being held by two ribbons; the left one is red while the right one is blue. And of course, her big and round, Green Eyes and white skin. Right now she's wearing a white T shirt with black stripes, black Jeans and Blue converses

"Sure, not problem at all, a lot of peoples here goes by their nicknames, Liz can you..?"

"Sure, here Aria, this is your diary, the 'Truth Diary' it's entries tells you..." but before she can finish Aria interrupt.

"Don't worry! I'll figure it out by myself!" and quickly she takes her dairy and go to stand with the others campers/users.

"That was weird..." remarks Friedrich.

"I think she would have wanted a full tutorial about her diary." Adds Liz.

"The kids of these days have their ways with technology, they're born with a smartphone on their hands so I guess that it isn't weird..." Wonders our Host.

"Maybe you're right, I just hope we're not becoming old soon."

"Old? naaah... if that happens we'll become a classic Hehehe!" Laughs a cheerful Friedrich that somehow manages to also cheers Liz.

"Look Fried, here's our next diary user and camper." Tells Liz who just realized that the next guy just arrived. He's asian and Pale, a little chubby but with some muscle, so we can say he's barely handsome.

[Dale Montgomery Lawson]  
Title: The Weird Pacifist and user of the Well-being Diary.  
Age: 16.

"Huh... Hey! it's nice to be here, I'm Dale Montgomery Lawson and..."

"And?" Ask Friedrich.

"I don't know what else I can say, this is a bit awkward." Confess a embarrassed Dale, as he plays absent mindedly with his short, blonde and curly locks. A nervous look in his brown eyes.

"Don't sweat it pal, we're all in television just be yourself and everything will go smoothly, trust me!" Encouraged Friedrich flashing Dale one of his trademark sly grins.

"Fried is right, don't be afraid of us we're not like Chris McLean or the host of Total Drama: Villains, so..?" Also encouraged Liz and she is right, the past host and the host of the other season are way much worse than Friedrich and Liz.

"Thanks! I feel a little more confident now! I'm Dale Montgomery Lawson and I came to have some fun, meet new peoples and why not win the big prize!" Declares a now more confident Dale.  
He dresses in a midnight-blue long-sleeve shirt with purple polka dots, brown pants, and green-white slip-on shoes. Also he has a red digital watch that glows orange for unknown reasons, and a pair of noise cancelling black headphones.

"Cool, now come here and take your diary." Invited Friedrich and like with the other campers Liz gives Dale one of the diaries, HIS Diary.

"You now are the user of the Well-Being Diary, this one shows you entries of how everyone else besides you are, if they're hurt, sad or they're are in some kind of danger." Explain Liz to Dale who quickly check his diary.

"Wow this diary is amazing! and looks like everyone is gonna to be ok for today... I'll make sure that tomorrow's entries says the same!" Declares Dale.

"Yeah, you're a nice guy but remember: The well-being diary gives you info about everyone besides YOU so... don't forget to take care of yourself dude." Remarks the host.

"Thanks for the advise Fried, I'm going to be careful." Assures Dale before going to meet the others user who has already received their diaries, all of them are checking their diaries with the exception of Brujah whose diary still won't give her any entries.

"Alright, who is next?" Ask an excited Friedrich.

"That should be me." Exclaim the next camper who has already arrived from her boat.  
She's Asiatic as well, with olive white skin.

[Hui Kobayashi]  
Title: The Brainy Shortstuff and user of the Puzzle Diary.  
Age: 17.

"Hui right? welcome to Total Drama: Diaries! wanna say something?" Greeted Friedrich.

"Right, My name is Hui, Hui Kobayashi, I don't want to be underestimated or less, in fact I'm here to win so you better take me seriously." Declares the small but smart Hui. She's very petite and fragile looking, barely reaching the 4'8 in height. Her short, black hair in a pixie cut, her hazel eyes flashing confidence. She dresses plainly in a black and pink hello kitty t-shirt, with a pink hoodie over top of it. Light blue skinny jeans and grey slip-on shoes.

"Sure, don't worry no one is underestimating you... yet. Hahaha I'm just messing around go ahead and take your diary, I think that you're going to like it." Hui gives the host a nod and go towards Liz to receive her diary.

"This is yours, the Puzzle Diary, it's kinda simple buy really useful, it's entries gives you very detailed info about any future puzzle, however it can't give you the answer to said puzzles." After paying attention to Liz explanation Hui takes her diary.

"Well it's not a big deal, I mean, having all the data is equal to have the answer and with my IQ that would be a piece of cake." Comments Hui who instinctively start to check her Diary.

"Another happy camper... And here comes another one!" Friedrich is right another camper and soon to be diary user arrived, this time a male one.

[Aztaroth Matthew]  
Title: The World Class Gambler and user of the Gambler Diary.  
Age: 16.

"Looks like I finally arrived, it's a pleasure to be here, the name is Aztaroth Matthew maybe a few ones already knows me if you're into poker... anyways coming here is just a step to accomplish my dream, buy a European castle in Transylvania, as you can guess it's more easy to say than do but I'm nit giving up so easily." Declares the Gothic camper. He's Caucasian pale, somewhat tall and pretty thin. The bangs of his jet black hair cover the right side of his face, and the hair itself goes down to the bottom of his neck. His eyes are red... but it can't be natural, can it? anyways he has a pair of black leather, fingerless gloves and a snake bite piercing, alongside multiple piercing on his ears. As it was said, he's Gothic, his image proves it, being dressed in a long black gothic coat with chains on it, a black dress shirt, black jeans with a chain attached to the belt loops, black combat boots

"It has been a while, 'Gothic King of Gambling' or should I call you 'user of the gambler Diary'?" Teased Friedrich, oddly enough looks like he actually knows him.

"I think that a diary with that name fits me perfectly but... do you know me?" Questioned a confused Aztarorth.

"You see, our host Friedrich is into poker..." Told Liz.

"Actually I'm into ALL kind of games but I must admit that poker is one of my favorites... do you remember a player called 'Maverick-0'? you know, during that tournament in Las Vegas." After hearing those words from Friedrich lips, Aztaroth eyes goes wide and quickly gives him an answer.

"Are you kidding? Maverick-0!? that guy is the luckiest poker player or the greatest cheater in the world!" That was Aztaroth's answer.

"Hehehe... I think that I must improve my reputation after this season." laughs the host.

"So you really are..."

"Yeah, I'm the Maverick-0, it's just one of my many names, and it isn't luck or cheating or even talent, it's pure and old skill, nothing more." Reveals Friedrich, Aztaroth looks a bit incredulous but then again, our host haven't a reason to lie.

"Humph... so the host is also a world class player? this just gets more interesting." Told Aztaroth.

"About your diary..." Tries to explanation Liz.

"Don't worry I already figured that it shows me outcome of any gambles." Tells our Gothic Diary user.

"That means that now there's nothing random to you." Adds the host.

"You must already know that there isn't anything truly random, everything have a place and a moment, but anyways this diary can be quite useful for me."  
He grins lightly, but then it fades and his visible eye opens slightly, as we can hear a feminine voice sing.

"And here comes our princess chick!" Exclaims Friedrich, sly as always.

[Nevaeh Hasbri White]  
Title: The ADHD princess wannabe and user of the Telltale Diary.  
Age: 15

"The fate took my adventures to a island where a beautiful prince might be!" sings the next camper, and just like Friedrich said, she looks like a princess of sorts. She's White, short and skinny. Her blonde straight hair reaching the middle of her back, a tiara and a red bow adorning her head. As she makes her way on the docks, her blue dress and white apron moves in the wind.

"Seriously...?" half whispers Aztaroth, immediately getting away from the cheery girl. She gets close to the two hosts, maybe a little TOO close of Fried.

"Greetings, my princ- errrrr, Mr. host! I am Nevaeh, which is Heaven spelt backwards!" says her, taking Friedrich hand on her own and smiling brightly, her bright blue eyes looking at him with sparkles and maybe hearts...

"Cool, cool. By the way, I see you're looking for your prince, right? I think your diary may help you with that!"  
Replies Friedrich, at that Liz nods and shows Nevaeh her diary.

"This is the telltale Diary, here your future adventures will be recorded as a tale worth of a book" Liz puts a hand to her chin for a moment, thinking "And yes, I think it might help you find your... 'prince'"

She tries to hand the diary to the princess looking girl, however she's still holding Friedrich hand and looking at him with fond eyes. And Fried? he keeps his grin but is already a bit weirded out by the girl.

"There's no need, I think I've already found him..."  
says she, absent mindedly. A moment later she snaps out of her daze and looks at Liz. muttering a little "oh" and grabbing her diary with caution, like she was afraid of the co-host or something.

"Thanks..."  
She smiles nervously and slowly, walks to stand with the other campers. Leaving behind a somewhat confused Liz.

"Did I said something mean?"  
Asks her, Friedrich just shrugs.

"Not that I know. But I am used of hearing some weird stuff, sooooo... maybe?"

Meanwhile with the campers, Nevaeh goes over to stand beside Brujah, who simply rolls her eyes at the princess-like outfit, gaining a pout from Nevaeh. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but was cut by a loud boom of music, Outdated Disco music to be exact. It was coming from the next boat.

"Here is our Disco Kid!"

[Rick "Disco" Marian Gaynor]  
Title: The Outdated Disco Dancer and user of the Flirting Diary.  
Age: 15.

As the title Friedrich just gave him suggests, the next camper that comes into view is very into Disco music, we can tell as he has a large orange afro with a comb stuck on it, it must be a wig... or maybe not? anyways he dresses with a golden leather jacket with matching golden pants and brown leather boots. Outdated clothes, too...

He steps from the boat doing a interpretation of a moon walk of sorts... very curious. he stops as he gets close to the hosts, but before they can say something he does a spin to face them.

"Hey dude and gal, Rick is here! but call me Disco, it fits me" Introduces Disco as he points Fried and Liz with both his Index fingers, his brown eyes with large pupils having a confident look on them. of course, if you're wearing that clothes you must be very confident...

"Hey Disco!" Friedrich greets him with a fist bump, his everlasting sly grin on his face. "I think you're missing something" he points to Disco's head. Confused, the boy raises his hands to touch his head... and encounter that his Afro is no more! it must have fell when he did his not-so-impressive spin, and left instead his brown hair, completely Messy because of the wig. I told you it was a wig!

"No! where is it?!" he looks around frantically and manages to find the wig... floating in the water. "I'll save you!" without a second though, he jumps and lands with a splash. Luckily both the host and co-host manage to step away and not get soaked.

"He's certainly full of energy"  
says Liz, while Fried laughs at the current situation.

"Get it, Disco! don't let that Afro get away!" shouts him, while Disco just responds with a "I won't!" while struggling to get the wig before it completely sinks.

In that moment, the next camper steps from another boat. A very curvy and sensual camper.

[Valerie Olivia Lovelock]  
Title: The Seductive Aristocrat and user of the Flirting Diary.  
Age: 16.

"Hey, I am Valerie" Says she with silky voice, as she gets closer, specially close to Friedrich. She's actually very beautiful with her curvy body, fair skin and wavy scarlet hair that reaches down to her mid back.  
Her eye shape is prominent and the color is light blue, and wears a crimson scarf around her neck, it is a good fit with her red corset, tight black leggings, and purple boots.

"You must be Friedrich..." once more she uses a seductive tone on of voice, but the she turns to see Liz. "And you must be Liz, nice to meet you" strangely enough, her voice with Liz seems to be cheery and common instead of silky and seductive. this one might be her real voice.

"And I am Disco!"  
All three of them, hosts and Valerie turn to see Disco, who apparently had made his way back to the docks after retrieving his wig, However his appearance didn't went unharmed as his leather outfit is now soaked and his wig is smudged by the water, making it look very different from the big Afro it once was.

"Disco, mmm? nice to meet you..." now Valerie is using her seductive voice again, what a quick change.

"Perfect timing Disco! now we can give you both your Diaries"

After that was said, Liz brought up both the diaries and handed them to their new owners, Disco being careful not to soak his.

"These are the flirting Diaries, both of them have the same function. they show you data about people you're going to flirt with" Valerie and Disco looked at each other, a little confused, until the seductive aristocrat spoke.

"Aren't the diaries, like, supposed to be unique?" Asked she, head tilted to one side.

"And they are!" stated our host confidently. "You got the Flirting diary Female version, it shows you the guys you're going to flirt with, While our Disco man here got the male version; it shows the gals he's going to flirt with. No guys, gals. Because it would be just weird if it showed guys, too"

"If you say so... then it's okay for me" said Valerie, again with her seductive, Lacy voice.

"Why don't you check it? maybe it will show you something interesting"  
Cheers Liz. Both Valerie and Disco checked their flirting diaries.

"Whoa! it says I am going to flirt with a princess chick!" Exclaims a joyful Disco as he takes a comb out if his jacket and starts to comb his Afro in a futile attempt to make it regain it's previous glory. However that doesn't stop him from going over to Nevaeh and try to hit on her.

"It says I am going to flirt with a sweet and pacifist young man. This Diary knows me pretty well..." Again Valerie's voice is seductive as she goes over to a kinda nervous Dale, who's still a little stunned for the music that sounded on Disco's arrive.

"Too happy campers for the price of one"  
Fried smirk and Liz smiles softly.

"The hardest part of this work is see them go..."

"Specially because we know that most of them will be eliminated is less than a month"  
Answers Friedrich, smirk never leaving his face.

"E-Excuse m-m-me?"

Both hosts turn around after hearing the feminine voice, that belongs to the -apparently- next camper.

[Kayla Grimsley]  
Title: The Housekeeper And user of the Maid Diary.  
Age: 16.

Said camper is a White skinned, Slim and short girl with Light ash brown hair tied up in a long ponytail. She dresses in A pink dress shirt with a white apron over it that ends at her black skirt. She wears tights and brown shoes. Also, she has a pair of yellow cleaning gloves in her hands, so she can easily be mistaken for an intern.

"I-I am K-Kayla... and I've come to clean...!"  
after quickly saying that, Kayla bows to Liz and Friedrich, her shoulders shaking in fear and her gray eyes avoiding people's gazes.

"Oh, the housemaid..." Says Fried, grinning slightly. Liz gets close to her, and gently, puts a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her. However this doesn't work at all since Kayla just keep her gaze on the floor and seems to be even more frightened.

"Hi, Kayla. I am Liz. welcome to the island!" Liz words are soft, and seem to encourage the housemaid a little, just enough to make her answer.

"N-Nice t-t-to meet y-you, ma'am..." Well, that's better than nothing. So, Liz continues and shows Kayla her Diary.

"Here, this is The maid diary. it shows you the things you're going to clean next. however you don't have to clean it if you don't want to"

Kayla nods frantically and takes the diary, immediately checking it. after scrolling a little on it, she began analyzing the whole place, until she spots a very familiar stain on the docks. it actually is the Seagull poop that was going to land on Cole but he avoided it. Before anyone can say something, she quickly runs towards it and starts cleaning, using a sponge and various kinds of cleaning products she had hidden in her apron.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll clean that up" Says one of the interns that enters in the scene, Damien to be exactly.

"I-I m-m-must clean t-this..." mutters a very concentrated Kayla, Damien gets close and is about to help her, however as he steps on the docks the piece of wood he's standing in completely cracks and he falls in the water. another proof of his bad luck, or maybe another proof of the entire island being a wreckage.

"And our unlucky boy does it again! a classic" exclaims Friedrich, meanwhile Suki, the only female intern helps Damien up. As he crawls out of the water, his body is tangled in kelp. Upon seeing this, Kayla let's the Seagull poop stain and runs closer to Damien.

"I am okay, this is not new for me" He tries to calm Kayla down, however she doesn't seem to be all that worried about him and starts to, frantically, clean his clothes with a brush (that she apparently had in her apron as well...) and getting the kelp off of him.

"D-Don't worry... I'll c-clean this up as well..."

Damien looks completely weirded out, but doesn't shove her away.

"Well, seems like she's already making friends" States a proud Friedrich. Liz nods, but then points towards a boat in the horizon.

"Look Fried! our last camper!" says she excitedly as the boat arrives and the last camper steps out. It is...a girl? a boy?

[Jason "Jace" Eli Yang]  
Title: The Gender-fluid dancer and user of the Chance Diary.  
Age: 17.

she- errrr, he, or better said, they actually looks like a girl but also as a boy. Their skin being a warm beige, kind of a Asian tone, and their body very skinny, bit also lightly muscled and willowy. Their straight and jet-black hair reach just below the shoulders and is loose, and their dark brown almond shaped eyes are definitely pretty. Right now they can be depicted as a "she" since her clothes consist in a black, knee-length skirt, white cap-sleeved tshirt, gold bangle black ballet flats. Also her figure looks kinda feminine. As she walks through the docks, it almost looks like she's going to dance at any second.

"Hey there, I am Jace!" greets she in a optimist tone.

"Hey Jace! are you ready to dance your way to the victory? I warn you, we also have a Disco dancer over there, so it won't be a piece of cake!" He gestures over to where Disco is, he's apparently trying to hit on Brujah and most likely failing since the girl seemed to be a strep away from punching him.

"Even if my chances of win are very slight, I'll take them" She seems to be determined and cheery, at least.

"Speaking about chances, here we have your Diary; it is called the chance diary"

Liz hands her the Diary, which she takes happily.

"It shows you when you have a chance to do something. Like doing a new dance, or trying a dish you've never eaten before"  
explains Liz.

"It helps you to live your life at the maximum and not waste a single second!" adds a excited Friedrich.

"This is just amazing. I guess it'll help me..." Have puts a hand to her chin, a smile on her (his?) face while trying to think what kind of emotions her diary is going to take her to.

"And with they we already have our full cast of diary users, now can you give a minute of your attention to Friedrich? he is going to explain the rules." Remarks Liz making everyone gaze the host whose reaction was flinch a little before clearing his throat.

"Alright, alright... listen carefully because these are the rules of this game and I don't feel like repeating myself today...  
First! Every three days you will face the rival team in one or more challenges.  
Second! During said challenges each team must chose two of their members as their diary user and only their diaries can be used to help the team in the challenge, so chose wisely.  
Third, Each team can't repeat the same two diary users that they chose in the previous challenge.  
Fourth, The loser team must vote to decide who is going to be eliminated and that person would never return to the game.  
Fifth! Being caught cheating is equivalent to a instant lose.  
Sixth, accuse someone of cheating without any proof of that is something serious and if not proven your team will receive a penalty.  
Seventh, in the name of all the past seasons of Total Drama these rule will never be changed!  
And eight... Let's enjoy this game together!" Most of the campers were paying attention and a few ones even taking notes but a few ones like Nevaeh and Disco where in their own world. Anyways, the first one in making a comment about the rules were Arianna.

"What about the team? aren't we supposed to be divided in two teams?" Questioned the littlest Diary user.

"Calm down we still have plenty of time to make teams, so don't think too much about it for now..." that was Friedrich's answer that actually didn't clear anything.

"He is right, today you're on your own, no teams or partners... you must face today challenge as the first day of school: completely alone." Explains Liz in much more detail than her partner however it's still unclear what is gonna happen now.

"I have a question about the fifth rule." stated Aztaroth, Liz was about to answer him but Friedrich interrupted before a single word can scape from Liz's lips.

"The questions comes after the challenge, now follow me guys! I'm gonna to take you to the darkest, scariest and boring place in the world..!" Again Friedrich flashes his grins to the now nervous looking campers.

The scene then change -A miracle made possible thanks to the editors- to what looks like... a classroom!

"She wasn't joking around with the first day of school stuff." Comment Brujah.

"The entire place-e is a mess! I-I must clean it!" that was Kayla by the way.

"Yeah I know everyone hate this place but that's why we make a challenge based in it." Explain the host as everyone take a seat in the classroom, that include the three interns and Liz who seat in teacher desk.

"This isn't so bad I mean we could be thrown from a plane and forced to fight for the parachutes..." Comments Dale who wins a few nods from his fellow 'classmates' however Aztaroth, Brujah and Hui only rolls their eyes.

"Thanks for improving the mood Dale... ANYWAYS are you all ready for the first challenge?" Ask Friedrich excitedly but even so most of the campers didn't look so happy of being back to the school or at least being in a school themed challenge.

"This is worst, man." Stated Cole who was checking his diary.

"What did you read?" Inquiry a curious Arianna.

"Just problems, we're going to have an exam and I didn't study!" reveal Cole to everyone who gasp in surprise.

"That's right, our first challenge is gonna be a exam... BUT we already run out of time! so make sure of don't miss the next and exciting episode of TOTAL DRAMA..!"

"Diaries!" Finished to say Liz before the image slowly vanish.

But then music starts to play! it's the opening theme song!

The opening start with Friedrich, Liz and Kirill in the docks and quickly lead us through the camp, the mess hall and the campfire, along the way we can see various of the campers checking their diaries.

"The girl with sharp thorn in her flesh I meet you at your story Behind the hatred there lies a murderous love"

In the man's cabins we can see how Disco is teaching a few moves to Aztaroth who seems unimpressed and just yawn.

"Do you kill your friends, if you can fulfill your wish? Can you die for someone? They are synonymous words"

In the girls cabins we see Aria checking her diary over and over but then Hui enters and in response Aria jumps surprised and quickly hides her diary, Hui only raises a eyebrow at this.

"Life is a game it's a survival that's right! how do you start? Time and space it' s a crossroad through a gate! where do you go?"

Outside, in the campfire we see King and Brujah fiercely arguing, then Brujah gives him a punch sending him flying away.

"You seek eternal breath Why do you need to live? We don't know when this world came into being We are the timeleaper"

Near then forest's entrance Dale is happily talking to the two interns Suki and Damien but then Dale check his diary and quickly dash to his left avoiding the flying King who comes in their direction and end crashing with the unfortunate inters.

"Nothing's gonna change with you in the world Everything will be decided by the rules Oh, we are traveling the past and the future through love"

Inside the forest a group of not friendly looking animals gathers around Cole who looks more than ready to fight but then the animals runs away, Cole smile proudly but he then turns and find out that the animals only leave him alone to listen Nevaeh who is singing like a Disney's princess.

"Break out!"

In the docks Valerie checks her diary and then attempts to flirt with the male version of Jace but he makes a quick spin like motion and change himself to female and flashes a smile to Valerie, she check her diary again and leave the docks with a defeated expression in her face.

"Let's dial back all the pains and we will be born again I wanna see the stars with you Over the miracle"

Now we can see Kayla who is pursuing the very host Friedrich with a sponge and soap in hand apparently with the intention of washing his trench coat and not too far Liz is giggling while she check her own diary.

"It's not a DEAD END!"

Finally all the diary users are sitting in the campfire along with the two hosts and the three interns just comes carrying marshmallows for everyone.

A/N:  
Aleister B.: And that's all for now! I hope all your OCs where in character and if not PM me or S.A and will fix that!  
Also now that you meet the cast who is your favorite diary user? and what diary do you think is more useful?  
By the way the theme song name is Dead End by Faylan, since we are borrowing the future diaries idea why not also borrow one of the openings xD

Seven A.: Did you enjoyed this chapter~? I sure did! tell us your though in the reviews, until then, farewell! toodles!

Aleister B.: And lastly... THE QUESTION! yes the question... I'm talking about the question we are going to leave you after each chapter, answer it correctly will give your character a little advantage for the next chapter episode! (Only the first one in answer it correctly will win the advantage.)

Today question is: Which is Liz's favorite color?  
leave your answer in the reviews!

/pre 


End file.
